Needs
by JaneIsles
Summary: Cuddy has a certain need and goes to find House in his office at night... SMUT!


For some reason she feels nervous the last days and she doesn't even know why.

She thinks about it while she's in her office, reading something that someone gave her and then it comes to her mind and she realizes that she's not nervous or something or anything else.

"Maybe I just need a good fuck?" she thinks and wonders about her thought at the same time. But lets face it, Lisa always seems to be the nice and sweet woman, the one who always gets what she wants most of the time, and you would never consider her thinking about such things. Or thinking about this like that in any way. Of course she can if she wants to, and how she wants it right now! By thinking about it, she notices that there are quite a lot of possibilities, she doesn't really need someone to have sex, she still has herself, but she would still feel lonely afterwards. Although, by thinking about it again, she doesn't care about being lonely right now, she just wants sex. The second one is a possibility she always tries not to think about. Usually.

She could still ask him, he's always the one to do it, although he acts like he's just saying it because he thinks it bothers her and she knows that he would agree every time.

He already did that or did she? Doesn't matter, they already had sex once and neither of them could deny it, it was terribly hot.

She puts the file away and keeps on thinking about Greg.

She really likes him, in some way no one would probably understand. Despite all his bad abilities, he's very hot, she thinks. And yes, she thinks he's pretty attractive and she likes him even more tonight.

She perfectly remembers the last, first time, they had mind-blowing sex, it was also the last time until now, but sometimes she wouldn't mind doing it again, but for some reason she never told him. Yes, she perfectly remembers that one night and sometimes, especially when she felt lonely at night, she thought about this night and she thought about him and it was good.

She walks around nervously, although the truth is that she's just horny, thinking about how to get sex tonight. She just couldn't walk into his office and ask him to sleep with her could she? He might like this, but she would feel a little odd by doing this.

This isn't her manner, or let's say she pretends that it's not hers all the time. She had her reasons for sending a few people home earlier tonight and with a look at her watch she realizes that it's already night and she hopes that he'd be still there, because normally he likes to go home as fast as possible.

She leaves her office, not quite sure about what to do and thinks that it might be better to go home and... and do what?

Well, have sex, what else. Some ego sex doesn't do any harm, the only problem is that she wants him!

The closer she walks to his office the more stupid she actually feels and asks herself how a woman could be so desperate when it comes to sex and she must be pretty desperate if she's willing to ask him for sex on her own. Everything in front of his office is dark, but he seems to be still in there and this one time she thanks God that House didn't leave earlier.

She clears her throat one last time before she walks in and ignores her pounding her and the thought about him touching her at parts that only belong to her on any other day. Except this one.

He sits in his chair behind his desk, looking up when she comes in.

"I'm not doing anything anymore, I'm about to go home,"he says and she walks behind his desk without a word, sitting down at the edge of his desk, realizing the short distance between his legs and hers.

"I don't want you to do any work," she answers in a low voice and now that she looks at her through this short distance between them, he realizes that there is something. Something he only saw one time and that was this wanting look in her eyes. The one she had the night he slept with her and he never thought he would see that again and by now, she got his attention.

"So what do you want?" he asks and leans back in his chair, dropping his bag at the side. She also leans back a little, not quite sure about how to say what she really wants and then she decides that she doesn't care about the way. Why shouldn't she just say the truth?

"I want something you gave me couple of years ago..." she starts and of course he knows what she's talking about, but he won't give in so easily.

She keeps her legs crossed, looking at him and he thinks that she looks pretty hot with the dirty thought of sex in her mind.

"You're horny," he says with a teasing smile on his lips.

"Mhm," she says in a low voice and she doesn't even blush like she usually does when he tells her things like this, because most of the time he did it in front of her employees, but this time they're alone and this changes everything and it's used to turn out the bad side of Lisa Cuddy.

"This is so under your level," he says and although he tries to hide it, she sees a light smile on his lips, because he starts to enjoy what's going on.

"You know it's not," she answers with a look and him and she sees his eyes wandering along the bare skin of her legs.

And how he knows that this is not under her level and he sometimes thinks of their common night, but never told her so.

"All right," he finally says and lays his hands at the back of his head.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I told you so," she says in a still low voice and lays her head to the side.

"I mean after the fuck."

"I didn't say I want you to do something afterwards," she says ans leans forward a little. "No work, no clinic duty. Anything else would be cheap."

"You just want sex without any other thoughts?"

"God, is that so difficult to understand," she says and rolls her eyes.

"I asked you that all the time and you always refused me."

"Never thought that you really meant it. Did you?"

"Why now?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Maybe," he says and keeps his eyes on her. "So, why now?"

"Just, because..." she says and stands up.

He faces her and sees that she's honest with what she says in any case. He saw that look on her face once and then, they had sex.

"I can't fuck you here," he says.

"Why not? We both know that we don't need a bed to have sex."

"Someone could see us."

"I sent most of them home or told them to work somewhere else."

"I love it when you do your job Mrs. Dean of Medicine," he says.

"I know how to get things I want."

"So?" he says and asks herself how long she will still play this game. "But if you don't want," she says and knows that he won't let her go anymore. She turns around a little and pretends to leave and than she feels a hand on her wrist. He turns her around and pulls her down slowly, careful not to hurt his bad leg and sits down, their faces only a few centimeters away from each other. She feels his warm breath against her cheek and it causes wetness between her legs. She always tried to forget about things that might cause it, but this is impossible now and she knows that she won.

"Do I have to do less clinic duty when I sleep with you?" he asks and approaches to her mouth a little.

"No," she answers.

"Come on, just one day..."

"No. You do nothing for me and I will do nothing for you."

"I'll have sex with you, isn't that good enough?"

"Even though you don't want it! That's cheap by the way."

"Only half a day!"

"No!" she answers, their mouth almost touching and she's about to give in when he leans back a little.

"You're mean," he says. "And horny. Why don't you do me this favour?" he asks and lays his hands on her waist.

"Because," she starts in a knowing voice. "You will have sex with me anyways," she whispers. "I don't have to do anything."

"Sure," he says and he knows that she is right about that.

"I got you," she says.

"Just sex?"

"Sure, what else?" she asks and a shiver runs through her body when he let's his hand slide under her shirt. She becomes more impatient with every second, but she tries hard not to show it, because he would shamelessly take advantage of it. "It's not that you don't know how it works right?" she whispers in his ear.

"You keep thinking about it?" he wants to know and she feels his hands moving gently along her skin.

"Mhm..." is all she can answer for now.

"You keep thinking about me when you touch yourself?"

"Sometimes," she whispers seductively and looks in his eyes. "Do you like it?"

"I always knew you do."

"Don't be so fucking vain!"

"It's true Cuddy. Do you also want to kiss me?"

"I can have sex with you without kissing."

"But you want it," he says and pulls her closer with his hands and places a kiss her on her lips in a more gentle way than she expected him to do it and to her own dismay, she gives in immediately. She lays his arms around his neck and moans softly into his mouth when his tongue slides into her own.

The kiss lasts a couple of seconds and then he breaks it.

"I told you, you want it!"

"Fuck!" she thinks and bits her lip.

"Can you still fuck me without kissing me?"

"You're a jerk," she says and hits his arm.

"Answer my question," he says when she kisses his bottom lip and he closes his eyes for a moment.

"You're weak," she whispers and kisses him again. He takes her face with his hands and gives her a deep kiss.

Cuddy moans into his mouth again and asks herself if they'll get any further this time and to her own pleasure, he starts to open her louse slowly.

"I still love my girls,"he says when he kisses her throat and she laughs silently. He's about to take her bra off completely when she stops him.

"Wait, wait. Slowly," she says between several kisses. "If anyone will see us having sex, I don't want them to see me naked."

"If anyone sees us having sex, your reputation will be fucked up in any way," he whispers and she kisses his throat.

"You already fucked up my reputation with your behavior," she whispers and kisses him again, getting more passionate this time. "So I'd rather be a little dressed in the end."

"You're welcome," he says and let's his hands slide along her legs and her inner thigh under her skirt.

She moans softly.

"I love skirts," House says in a low voice.

"I had reasons for choosing this one this morning," she answers and shivers when his hand slides between her legs.

"You're soaking," he whispers when he kisses her breasts.

"Fuck you," she whispers and her breath fastens.  
"Fuck me," he answers and let's his hand slide under the silky material of her thong. She lets out a soft cry when he touches her clit, rubbing it a little faster and she moans in his shoulder, her breath hot and fast against his throat.

"God..." she whispers and feels the heat overcoming her and she's sure that her cheeks blushed. She feels his erection working against his trousers and opens the zipper.

His hands work on her thong and she rises a little to let him guide her down gently and they both moan when their bodies move in a gently rhythm, getting more passionate with every second.

"I should..." he starts in a low voice between a kiss and she interrupts him.

"God, can't you just keep your mouth shut for a while?" she says with a look at him and cups with face with both hands, their tongues entwined.

"Ah..." she whispers when he starts to suck at her throat and she's pretty sure that there will be a hickey later. "House!" she hisses breathless. She's not capable of doing anything more, because she's getting closer with every second.

She lays his arms tightly around him and closes her eyes. She never forgot how it was to feel him inside of her and she can't believe that she waited so long. She knows that she could've had it earlier, anytime she wanted him. She just needed to ask.

He knows that she is close just like him and he reaches down again between her lips to touch her and her voice is nothing more than a whimper.

She once said that he knows where to touch her if he wants to hurt her and this time she realizes that he also knows where to touch her to make her doing everything for him.

"Greg," she moans in his mouth when he kisses her and hee tightens the grip around her when he came just a few seconds before it hits her.

A heavy shiver runs through her body and she couldn't think, all she does is looking in his eyes when it happened and for a short second, nothing seemed to have ever changed and they could still be the ones they were when they had sex the last and very first time.

"I told you," she starts and tries to catch her breath. "I always get what I want," and he smiles. "Don't you dare tell Wilson," she tells him, still looking in his amazing blue eyes and knows that he will find out about it sooner or later.

"You know me," he says and she sees a light trace of sweat at his fore head.

"That's it," she says and he kisses her one last time.


End file.
